


HE十五题

by moratti



Series: Mafia!KNVB [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	HE十五题

1、若对你微笑

范佩西时常觉得，法尔考是个相当循规蹈矩的文艺青年，那些奇思妙想只存在于他的笔下而不会体现在他的行为上，简单说来就是没有太多花里胡哨的浪漫细胞，有时甚至显得有些乏味，经常会一本正经地拒绝他寻求新奇刺激的提议。  
但这并没有困扰到范佩西，他总有办法让对方点头的——通常情况下，只要一个微笑就够了。

 

2、无法转移视线

法尔考手中的钢笔一滑，将最后一个句点拖出长长的一笔，划破了稿纸。  
“……你盯着我看了整整一刻钟了。”  
范佩西撇了撇嘴，表情却没有太多变化，就好像根本不介意对方拆穿这个事实的样子，“我总觉得你写稿子的时候和平时不太一样，看起来特别眼熟。”他顿了一下，然后继续说道，“刚才我总算想起来了，你戴眼镜的样子特别像电影里的变态杀手，白天斯斯文文彬彬有礼晚上就会拿手术刀解剖活人的那种——我开始相信你说的自己以前在道上混过的这回事了。”

 

3、一张床，两个枕头

法尔考被一阵毫无节奏感可言的敲门声闹醒的时候，是凌晨一点。  
他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼下床去开门，果不其然地看到了住在隔壁的范佩西抱着枕头站在他门外，一脸惊恐的样子，“下午房东说我住的那间以前死过人，结果我一躺下就感觉能听到各种各样奇奇怪怪的声音。”他不由分说地挤了进来，然后替法尔考重新将门关上，“借宿一晚，就一晚，我保证。”  
法尔考半睡半醒地看着对方径直走向床边将他的枕头往边上挪了挪，然后相当理直气壮地将自己的枕头扔了上去，像是根本没有想过这还得征得他同样的样子。  
最后他走回床边在对方身侧躺下的时候默默地想。  
——还真是毫无戒备之心啊。

 

4、回家的路

“所以你为什么就决定不干了呢？”  
当范佩西突然问出这个问题的时候，法尔考一时还没能理解对方指的是什么。明明上一秒还在滔滔不绝地和他抱怨西班牙人有多么令人讨厌，话锋一转就跳到了他身上。法尔考愣了一下，才明白对方是在问他退出黑道的事。  
“……因为毒品。”他如实回答道，“在哥伦比亚，道上的任何组织都很难和毒品交易撇清关系，我不想碰毒，毕竟太危险了。”他跟着对方停下了脚步，然后继续说道，“好在我们老大之前欠了我很大的人情，关于退出的事，他并没有太刁难我。”  
“前面再往左拐个弯就到我住的地方了。”范佩西说道，“我是说，我平时住的地方。”他耸了耸肩，转了身准备往回走，“最近发生的很多事情也让我很想甩手不干了，现在住在那个破破烂烂的旧公寓里会让我觉得自己离那些事挺远的，久了就不想回去了。”  
法尔考在原地停顿了一下，跟上对方的脚步，并没有去询问对方这样说的原因。

 

5、被你弄醒的早晨

法尔考是被瓷器破碎的声音给闹醒的。  
他睁开眼，翻了个身，看到范佩西满是无辜的眼神，然后视线下移，终于看到了闹醒自己的元凶——躺在地上四分五裂的瓷质咖啡杯。他当然认得那只杯子，那是他亲手塞进旅行箱里从哥伦比亚一路带过来的，他最喜欢的一只。  
此时空气里弥漫的醇香气味他也无比熟悉，用上等优质的咖啡豆研磨冲煮的咖啡，也是他从遥远而亲爱的哥伦比亚带来的，产自他自己经营的庄园里的咖啡豆。  
他很快就明白了这是怎么一回事。  
“……橱柜里还有一只杯子，再摔就只能下楼买新的了。”  
但他最后只说了这么一句。

 

6、星光

停电的夜晚，他借着窗外透进来的光亮认真端详着对方的脸庞。  
被盯得有些不好意思的范佩西弯了弯眸子，眼角的笑意倒也算不上尴尬。黑灯瞎火的环境让法尔考有一种过分紧张的感觉，他看着对方，忽然觉得细碎的星光落在他眸子里的样子显得特别好看，让人很想吻他。  
他也确实这样做了。

 

7、难道不是因为命运的红线么？

法尔考回归F.C.F.的事在哥伦比亚引起了不小的骚动。  
没有人敢相信当年想尽一切手段只为从道上全身而退去过“正常人的生活”的拉达梅尔•法尔考重新回到了他曾经一心想离开的地方，而且事出突然，没有一点征兆。  
“你得知道，想要重拾你当年的地位可不是那么容易的事。”  
法尔考只是笑了笑，不予回应。  
他只想尽快找出背着KNVB在哥伦比亚参与毒品交易的人员名单。  
这是他回国之前答应那位荷兰人的事。

 

8、听腻的告白

“答应你的事我一定会做到，找出内鬼我就去荷兰找你。”  
法尔考在电话里对他做过无数次保证，过于诚恳的态度让他不好意思说出其实自己也并没有那么在意这回事，只能敷衍地应了几声算作默许，一边想着如果真的能找出在背后做小动作的人也不是什么坏事。  
他会允许法尔考做出这样几乎是孤注一掷的冒险行为，但自那之后却再也不愿意听到对方说出后面那半句话，东拉西扯半天也只能模棱两可地解释说那句话不太吉利，电影里说出那样台词的角色从来活不到影片谢幕。法尔考接受了对方这样的想法，便也只会翻来覆去地重复前半句说不腻的担保，久而久之听着倒也像是一句拐弯抹角的告白，只是当事人未必能听得出其中的意思罢了。  
当然，直到通话结束，法尔考也没能说出“看电影也会自我代入想太多的行为其实挺幼稚的”这样的吐槽，毕竟他不介意对方时不时不经意地流露出那些与他有关的顾虑。

 

9、一起避雨

法尔考偶尔还会想起那次与范佩西一起躲雨的经历。  
彼时丢了手机却有急事需要向前辈汇报的范佩西正在电话亭内急切地不停说着他听不懂的语言，他还没来得及惊讶看起来几乎从未有过任何行动的范佩西在汇报自己的情况时能够如此滔滔不绝，倾盆的大雨便毫无征兆地砸了下来。  
电话亭里的范佩西看了他一眼，打开门，对他招了招手示意他进入电话亭避雨，嘴里还在一刻不停地对着电话另一头作着内容不详的汇报。法尔考略微犹豫了两秒，被大雨淋湿的感觉并不好受，于是接受了对方的邀请。  
关上门之后外边的雨声便听得不真切了起来，即使隔着透明的玻璃往外看去也看不清周边的景象，玻璃上爬过的雨水让电话亭外的一切都变得异常模糊。法尔考收回视线看向范佩西的侧脸，狭小空间里过于贴近的距离让他可以清楚地看见对方说话时微微颤动的睫毛和脸上每一个细微变化的表情。  
有那么一个瞬间，他忽然希望这场雨能够一直下不停。

 

10、小别胜新婚

当法尔考像他担保过的那样带着名单回到荷兰的时候，范佩西才意识到自己这段时间莫名其妙的烦躁是出于什么原因，继而忽然有些埋怨起那串让对方如此大费周章冒险的名字了。  
当然重逢的时候他并没有想那么多，只是觉得自己非常想要亲吻面前的哥伦比亚人。  
他也确实这样做了。

 

11、胜似初恋

对于范佩西来说，初恋这回事就像一个模糊的点，无论如何回想都无法记清它的模样。  
倒不是说他有多么身经百战并且贵人多忘事，只是初恋这个概念在他头脑里的形象是十分含糊不清的，他也并不想费心思去认清它，便也不会去在意了。  
同样的，“喜欢”的概念在他看来也是有些捉摸不透的，直到某一刻法尔考忽然向他询问他们是否算是在交往时，他才意识到这或许真的可以称得上是“喜欢”了。  
黑道、遥远国度的异乡人、暗杀与秘密调查，他们集齐了不少外人所能够臆测的黑道恋情里那些充满惊心动魄的元素，但事实上他们的交往甚至是有些平淡无奇的，尔虞我诈或是勾心斗角这样道上司空见惯的把戏在他们之间更是从未存在过，用某日造访过他们暂居的破旧公寓的尼格尔•德容的话来说，他们的关系“出乎意料的无趣”。  
当德容进入房间看到满地稿纸与稿纸背后乱七八糟的一看就知道是出自谁人之手的抽象涂鸦之后，这个印象则变得更加刻薄了起来。他用一种难以置信的表情看着范佩西，毫不留情地评价道：“简直就像是幼儿园小朋友之间过家家一样的初恋。”

 

12、牵手这种小事儿也要认真对待

德容那番“过家家一样的初恋”的言论更加有力的佐证则是，范佩西睡觉时会无意识地抓紧法尔考的右手这一行为，让后者的心情阳光灿烂了至少一个礼拜。

 

13、牙印

自从得知博格坎普失踪的消息之后，范佩西便开始习惯性地做噩梦。  
法尔考不知第几次被对方闹醒的时候是凌晨两点一刻，闹醒他的元凶并没有醒来的迹象，只是死死抓着他的右手嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么，法尔考听不懂那些陌生的单词，只能抚摸着对方的手背试图安抚对方的情绪，右手被抓得生疼，他猜想这下大概会留下不少淤青的痕迹。  
他伸出空着的左手去抚摸身旁之人的脸颊，沉浸在噩梦中的人被惊得整个人颤抖了一下，然后下意识地张口咬住了面前的手，牙齿卡在虎口醒脑地疼。法尔考因为这个突如其来的状况愣了几秒，有种对方坚硬的牙齿可以咬穿他手骨的错觉。  
第二天范佩西对着他手上的牙印露出疑惑不解的表情时，他选择了对此保密。

 

14、不要东张西望！

KNVB的总部大楼比他想象的更加张扬。  
法尔考跟着范佩西走进大厅时，铺天盖地的橙色挤进视网膜里，鲜艳惹眼的色彩几乎让他怀疑这是否真的是荷兰最大的黑手党组织的根据地。这座建筑在他看来与其说是个黑窝，不如说更像是某位任性的艺术家心血来潮的产物，无论是色彩还是构造都充满着莫名其妙的后现代气息，让他有些摸不着头脑。  
范佩西注意到了对方打探的视线，回过头道，“你还是不要东张西望比较好。”他说着，不自觉地笑出了声，“上头有些前辈可不喜欢看到外人进入这里。”

 

15、如愿以偿

他握着荷兰人的指尖，一遍又一遍地亲吻无名指的关节。  
“感谢上帝，不敢相信我真的拥有你了。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
